Recovering The Past
by theEndlessSecrets
Summary: Echizen Ryoma, an accident and he forgets everything and everyone, will his girlfriend Ryuzaki Sakuno be able to make him remember her? Will someone get into their way? Will true love prevail? (sorry for the terrible summary read this and you'll understand)


Chapter 1

December 24th, the day of Christmas.

Today is supposed to be a happy day; friends gathering under the Christmas tree, hearing children sing Christmas carols, waiting for Santa Claus to give their presents.

Yet in this instant, there isn't any laughter or smiles, nor is they're the teasing or jokes, all you can hear is the distant silent, and the small noise of a distant siren, ringing through the city.

In the hospital lays a person, how unlucky for him to be there on the day of Christmas Eve, but take a closer look, isn't that a guy we all know

Now, look carefully, those dark green locks of hair, those cat like eyes, isn't it part of someone we know, doesn't it remind you of someone? Could it be? How? How did he get into the hospital, what happened?

It was supposed ordinary day for the well-known prince of tennis Echizen Ryoma. Since today is his birthday, he was preparing to head off to see the senpai-tachi and his girlfriend, Ryuzaki Sakuno, that's right **GIRLFRIEND**.

Who would have thought it took so long for him to realize that he was in love with Sakuno, but finally they started dating with the help of someone persistent senpai AND 3 freshmen along with the loud mouth best friend.

And now here he is, standing in the tennis court, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive, since she was already 10 minutes late.

"RYOMA-KUN" A voice suddenly shouted from across the court,

He turned around and collided with none other than Ryuzaki Sakuno,

Thank god he had a good balance otherwise both of them will smash onto the floor in no time.

"Ittai..." Ryoma murmured softly, looked at his girlfriend and said, "took you long enough Sakuno-chan."

"Ah gome Ryo-" but she was silenced with something colliding with her lips, in other words HIS lips.

Sakuno pushed him away while blushing at the scene they just shown in the public, aware of the stares they were receiving, she looked at Ryoma and pouted.

"Mou Ryoma-kun, stop teasing me already."

"Can't help it, and remember that is your PUNISHMENT whenever you make a mistake" He said with a smirk on his face while she blushed crimson red.

"Sa now lets start playing"

"Hai." Sakuno replied quietly with her face still red and grabbed her racket.

After the tennis match, having Ryoma winning 7 to 2, which was pretty amazing, seeing Sakuno won 2 games, they were resting on the side when Ryoma complimented on how she improved and hearing that, her face lit up.

"But knees aren't bent enough, arms too stiff, hair's too long…"

Sakuno pouted upon hearing that familiar sentence, "That has nothing to do with tennis, mou Ryoma-kun, yamette."

"Yada." He replied with that oh-so-cocky smirk on his face

"Mou." Sakuno said and walked out of the tennis court without Ryoma, resulting in him to catch up to her.

There wasn't supposed to be anything wrong, they were just crossing the road, but a car came driving at a high speed and despite the red light, it didn't slow down.

Sakuno was unaware of this, but Ryoma was.

"SAKUNO! Abunai!" Ryoma shouted, and pushed her out of the way, just in time before the car came crashing towards them.

You can hear the screams coming from people around them, and thankfully Sakuno didn't receive any serious injury, but he did.

"RYOMA-KUN!" She shouted and went towards him.

"Ryoma… Ryoma… wake up, come on… don't tease me…" She pleaded as she tried to wake up her boyfriend, but he lay there unmoving in the pool of blood that was slowly forming around him.

People started shouting random commands; some called the ambulance to come, while others crowded to see the commotion.

After awhile, the ambulance arrived and quickly took both Sakuno and Ryoma to the hospital, fearing the worse, she quickly contacted the senpai's and her grandmother to come, while in the same time praying that everything will be all right.

 _Ryoma will be fine; he'll be all right…_ She thought, looking down at Ryoma's bloodied sight, grabbing onto his hands, hoping somehow that single action will be able to hold his life.

When they finally arrived, Ryoma was immediately taken into the operating room while the nurses came to check if she received any injuries, she stood there, staring at the 2 large doors, separating from her beloved, now all she can do is pray and hope he will survive.

Arriving at the hospital now would be none other than the famous group of Seigaku tennis players, along with her grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumire, and Ryoma's family, Echizen Nanjiro and Echizen Rinko, all with worried looks on their faces.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!" the acrobatic player shouted from across the halls, running towards the broken girl outside the surgery room.

Upon hearing her name, she looked up and just in time saw everyone coming towards her until the running Eiji-senpai jumped and started hugging her, along with Momo-senpai.

After separating their hug, she looked up to see her grandmother kneeling next to her, looking at her with those sympathetic eyes, and she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Oba-chan!" she cried into her grandmother's arms, her suddenly cry made everyone start to worry about a certain players condition.

"Ryuzaki-chan" Oishi-senpai came forward and talked quietly, "do you know his condition?" he gently asked, but all Sakuno did was shake her head, still in the state of crying.

"I don't know… I really don't know…" she said, and looked up at her grandmother with swollen red eyes, "I'm sorry," shocking everyone who heard her, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault, if I looked properly, if I checked before going, then he wouldn't be here right now…"

"It's not your fault Sakuno-chan" Ryoma's mother stated softly, "It isn't yours at all, he chose to save you, there's nothing bad about that you know, he wanted to protect the one who he cared about the most, so you shouldn't blame yourself." She said quietly while rubbing the poor girl's back, she was finally able to calm down and fell asleep in her grandmother's arms.

"She's been through a lot, let's let her rest for a while." Rinko spoke quietly and went off to the counter along with Nanjiro to ask for a room for her to rest in.

"Ne, ryoma-kun will be ok right Oishi?" Eiji asked his doubles partner while staring at the glowing red light above the room.

"I hope so, I truly do." He replied softly.

3 hours past after the arrival, the lights to hell turned off and everyone crowded around the doctor.

"Doctor, how's my son?" Rinko asked in a hurry with a bunch of worried people at the back.

"Sadly, his condition isn't looking good." The doctor replied, "He received heavy impact in the head and is now in the state of coma. I can't guarantee when he will wake up and what he will be like, but I assure you I will do my best." And with a bow the doctor left.

* * *

 **Hi guys! It's me and I thank all of you for reading my previous stories**

 **This is my third fan fiction and its going to be my first chapter story!**

 **I apologize for my sucky writing but I hope you'll enjoy it!**


End file.
